five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland
FNaTL= Five Nights at Tubbyland is a point-and-click survival horror fan-game made by Clicky, where you must use a security system comprised of cameras, a single door, and a fumes machine to defend yourself from the 4 animatronic teletubbies, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky, and Po. Released on April 1, 2015, it is the first one in the series, with the second game, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, released on May 1, 2015. A third game, Five Nights at Tubbyland 3, was released on August 12, 2015, and is the last one in the series. On December 25, 2015, an update (known as the Christmas Update or Revamp) was released, remastering most of the game's textures and fixing most bugs as well as adding some new easter eggs. It can be found here: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-tubbyland/52626 Summary An abandoned restaurant with old, withered teletubby animatronics is planned to reopen, and they need a security guard to work the night shift from 12 AM to 6 AM, paying $248 a week. You, Parker Anderson, has decided to take the job. The place, at first, looks completely normal, with the 4 animatronics lying around, but you soon find out that the animatronics are not completely deactivated... Can you survive five nights at Tubbyland? Gameplay The player sits in an office, and does not move throughout the whole game. In the office, you are able to shut one of the two doors, at the cost of limited door power. You are also able to flip up your cameras, allowing you to locate the tubbybots throughout the restaurant. In one camera, you are able to wind up a music box to keep one of them at bay. Later in the week, you receive access to a fumes machine in another camera, which slows down and stops one of the animatronics, but it is limited, and must be used sparingly. Revamp On December 25, 2015, a major update was released for the game, featuring visual, gameplay, and story updates. This is a list of features added, changed, or removed by the update. * New warning screen on bootup. * New title screen background with new animations. * New office renders. ** Tinky Winky and Noo-Noo have new graphics in the office. * New jumpscare animations for all characters. * New Custom Night menu. * Dream Night and Night PTLD have been added. * All posters have been changed. * Clicking on the poster in the office now makes a sound. * Two secret screens have been added. * Nights are now shorter. * Fumes have a different button graphic, and can use more or less of it in one click. * Po has a shorter music box. * Tinky Winky has a chance to immediately leave the Repair Room. * Laa-Laa now makes a sound when arriving at the Left Door, and a sound for while she remains there. * Dipsy now has an animation for being in the office, and no longer activates the alarm. * Noo-Noo has a new design more similar to his incarnations in the other game, and no longer appears in the Kitchen. * All phone calls have been changed. * The Custard Machine Explosion Incident minigame graphics have been changed. * The 6/6/6 easter egg has been changed to use PTLD-93's jumpscare instead of Noo-Noo's. * Removed sun baby poster easter egg. * Monitor animation has been changed. * A bug with Laa-Laa where you could look at her in the Left Door camera and prevent her from entering was fixed. Demo There is a demo of the game, downloadable here, with significantly different designs of the tubbybots, different graphics and sounds, and only two nights of gameplay. It was re-released by Clicky on September 9, 2015. There is also a very early prototype of the game, called Five Nights at Dipsy's, which is a very early version of the demo, being almost entirely incomplete, with only one texture for each camera and no closable door. It can be downloaded here. A version that has Laa-Laa's AI before the project was renamed to Five Nights at Tubbyland can be downloaded here. Trailer Five Nights at Tubbyland Trailer (Fan Game)|Trailer Animatronics * Po * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Noo-Noo |-|Gallery= Main Menu Final Title new a.png|The first title screen. Title new b.png|The title screen you get when you beat the fifth night. Title new c.png|The title screen you get when you beat the sixth night. Title new d.png|The title screen you get when you beat 3/20 mode on the custom night. Title.png|The first title screen, prior to the revamp. Title2.png|The title screen you get when you beat the fifth night, prior to the revamp. Title3.png|The title screen you get when you beat the sixth night, prior to the revamp. Title4.png|The title screen you get when you beat 3/20 mode on the custom night, prior to the revamp. Po title 1 new.png|Po in the title screen. Po title 2 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 3 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 4 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 5 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 6 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 7 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title 8 new.png|Po twitching in the title screen. Po title endo new.png|Po revealing her endoskeleton head in the title screen. Po title close up new.png|Po looking closely at the player in the title screen. Noo-noo title new.png|Noo-Noo in the title screen. Glitching_animation.gif|Po's twitching animation in the title screen. File:Postare_animation.gif|Po's animation of her looking close at the player, then switching to Noo-Noo in the title screen. Po title.png|Po in the title screen, prior to the revamp. Po title 2.png|Po twitching to the right in the title screen, prior to the revamp. Po title 3.png|Po twitching to the left in the title screen, prior to the revamp. Po title endo.png|Po's endoskeleton head being revealed in the title screen, prior to the revamp. Warning_TL1_update.gif|The warning when loading up the game. Warning screen background.png|The background of the warning. Warning 1.png|The warning screen when loading up the game, prior to the revamp. news.png|The newspaper when you load a new game. Fnatl icon.png|The icon for the game. Fnatl 1 tubbybots.png|Full body image for all the tubbybots in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. V1 endo.png|Full body image of the endoskeleton for the characters in the game, from Clicky's DeviantArt. Po emote.png|Po emoticon from the Discord chat. Laa-laa emote.png|Laa-Laa emoticon from the Discord chat. Dipsy emote.png|Dipsy emoticon from the Discord chat. Tinky emote.png|Tinky Winky emoticon from the Discord chat. Noo-noo emote.png|Noo-Noo emoticon from the Discord chat. Beta FNATL1 demo menu 1.png|The beta tubbybots from the title screen. FNATL1 demo menu 2.png|The beta tubbybots twitching in the title screen. Beta news.png|The newspaper for the demo when loading a new game. Beta fnatl icon.png|The icon for the demo. Demo.png|The screen seen when completing Night 2 in the demo. Five Nights at Dipsy's Beta fixed dipsy title.png|Fixed Beta Dipsy in the Five Nights at Dipsy's title screen. Beta dipsy title.png|Beta Dipsy in the Five Nights at Dipsy's title screen. Beta po title.png|Beta Po in the Five Nights at Dipsy's title screen. Fnad newspaper.png|The newspaper shown when loading a new game in Five Nights at Dipsy's. Background paycheck.png|The picture in the newspaper, full size and colored. |-|Audio= Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland